Trickery
by chelsea-chee
Summary: She must have known what she was doing, sticking her ass out like that. But I wasn't about to fall for her trickery. Oh no; I'd do her one better. I'd beat her at her own game. SoMa one-shot. Lemon.


_**Well now. This is my very first ever Soul Eater fanfiction, but I have to say, I haven't been obsessed with a pairing this much in a long time, not since Naruto and Sakura, I believe. Fortunately for you guys, this may be the inspiration I need to get back into . That being said, I have a couple of ideas floating around in my head right now dealing with my most favorite couple ever at the moment, and this was just the one that got to the finish line first. Enjoy.~**_

She must have known what she was doing. He knew for a _fact_ that Maka does not bend over that way; he's lived with her long enough that if he didn't know every inch of her personality then he shouldn't even be allowed to be her partner. But there she was, bending over to grab their food out of the oven, something he's walked around the corner to see her do plenty of times. But this time… she's decided to bend at the waist instead of at her knees like a good girl should, and now her perfectly round ass was shown all to Soul, and _when the hell did she start wearing thongs_?!

The view was gone as quickly as it came, Maka pulling the pan out to rest on top, and Soul had to gather his jaw up from off the floor as well as his eyes from her backside before she turned around to look at him, as if just _noticing_ that he had just now shown up. "Oh hey Soul, great timing. I just finished making dinner."

Rubbing the back of his head, Soul just mumbled out, "Cool" while smiling, and so the two of them went to eat, normalcy seeming to fall back into place. But it wasn't. Soul could tell there was something up with Maka, as he subtly watched her from the corner of his eyes. It was like she seemed to just… pucker her lips a little bit more as she took a bite of her food, and it seemed to be that she would pull out her fork a little too _slow_ to be considered 'normal'. Soul kept all these things filed away in the back of his mind, churning them around for answers as the two talked about their average things at dinner.

It wasn't until Soul went to bed, tugging off his shirt before he lay down that it hit him: she was _hoping_ he was looking at her all those times. "No… impossible," Soul groaned to himself, flopping down onto his bed as he stared at the ceiling. "That would mean Maka likes me… that way."

But as the week wore on, and Soul continued to notice small things that were off about Maka, things he didn't remember her ever doing, the thought that she was doing this for him, in the hopes that he was watching, that he would… _touch_ her, seemed more and more like a reality. But Soul couldn't bring himself to do it. As much as he wanted to – and he's really been wanting to ever since she flashed her ass at him – he couldn't. What if it messed things up? His feelings… he's loved Maka for a long time now, but he didn't want to try anything on the small, looking _very small,_ chance that Maka really WAS unaware of what she was doing.

Soul was starting to believe the latter was not the case, however.

It wasn't until a week later, when it was her turn to cook once again, and_ once again_, her perfectly round ass was being shown to him, this time being covered by delicious looking red and lacy panties, that it hit Soul a second time: he didn't have to make a move on her and potentially ruin everything. He could do exactly what she was doing, only better. Soul would beat Maka at her own game (and he hoped this was some kind of kinky game that Maka had thought up in order for Soul to pounce on her, and not just Maka being… ignorant). So when Maka pulled herself back up into a standing position, ass covered by her skirt which now seemed to be slightly higher than it usually was, and started working on cutting up vegetables, Soul decided to test out his theory.

Pulling his own shirt over his head, he threw it so it landed on a couch cushion, quietly walking up to Maka's back. It was then he placed both his arms around her, hands gripping the counter top as he cornered her body between it and his own, leaning down _just enough_ to whisper in her ear but still making sure that he wasn't touching her at all. "Need any help Maka?" he asked her, his hot breath whizzing past her ear. Her hand faltered in chopping and Soul could visibly see her body stiffen in response to his question.

"S-Soul!" Maka question, tripping over her own words. "I didn't notice you. Why… Why are you so close?" She turned her head slightly over her shoulder to look back at him, green eyes meeting red, a slight blush adoring her cheeks.

_Yes! I was right, I was right!_ Soul silently cheered in his head, glad that it wasn't just his imagination getting the better of him, and now it seemed like there was an actual chance that Maka… liked him the way he liked her. He shrugged, removing his eyes from her gaze as he stared down over her shoulder. "I was just seeing if you needed any help."

"You could have asked from way over there!" Maka shouted at him, willing herself to try and remove the redness out of her cheeks by sheer thought power. "You didn't have to get so… so…"

"I didn't want to interrupt you. I know how much you hate that when you get into doing something," Soul whispered in her ear, watching from the corner of his eye as she tried not to shiver. "Why? Do you have a…" Moving his head back up, he let his lips touch the shell of her ear as he breathed out the next words, "_problem_ with this, Maka?" And then he pulled away completely, removing his hands from the counter top as he started to shuffle backwards. Maka whirled around, staring at him with a bewildered expression on her face. Soul simply shoved his hands into his pockets, letting his typical grin fall onto his facial features, turning to walk out of the room.

Not before he saw her gaze dip down to admire his chest, however.

:) :p ;)

Another week had passed by, and with it, each day it was getting harder for Soul to continue on with this little "game" they had made. But Soul was also very determined that he wasn't going to be the one to give in. As such, he's made it a point not to wear shirts around the apartment anymore, just as she's decided to take on 'food duty' for good. But it seemed as if things were coming to a head, as one day the two of them were just sitting on the sofa, watching some type of show that Soul wasn't interested in, and he was pretty sure Maka wasn't either. His arm was draped over the back of it, his fingers lightly touching Maka's own shoulder. And he watched with mock amusement as she shuffled from time to time, shyly trying to get out of his finger's reach. But when Soul picked up the remote in order to channel flip, and landed on a scene of a pop-up horror, Maka couldn't help but jump at the suddenness, right hand planting itself on his thigh.

Her nerves from the scene ended as quickly as they had appeared, but when she realized what she was touching, a different set flared up, and she slowly glanced up at him, a small blush adorning her face, increasing when she saw his smug grin. However, to Soul's surprised, she tightened her grip on his thigh, her ring and pinky finger digging into the soft flesh of his inner thigh underneath his jeans, in an almost _sensual_ way. "Sorry. I was just caught off guard by that scene…" Maka mumbled out, her head bowed but looking up at his through her eyelashes, creating the sexiest fucking face he's ever seen on her.

He felt his groin starting to strain against the fabric of his clothing, and _oh,_ how he wanted to take her right **then **and** there**. But he couldn't. He had to play it cool. Maka thought she could win against him at this game of hers, but he would show her differently. He would beat her at her own game. Moving his arm so that his hand fully cupped her shoulder, he leaned down so that his lips brushed slightly against the shell of her ear. "That's alright. Here, I'll just turn it off." He waited until he heard the static of the T.V. fade off before he continued on. "It's not like we were watching it anyways."

Their shoulders touching each other, he felt every tremble her body made when he whispered to her, it bringing a smile to his face. "What – What are you doing Soul?" she retorted back, her voice barely above a whisper, her hand moving ever-so slightly on his leg, rubbing it gently.

Gritting his teeth together, it took all of what Soul had not to break down now. To be playing so innocently coy _still_, after all this time! He tightened his grip on her shoulder, his voice now deep and raspy in her ear. "I think you know exactly what you've been doing, ever since I caught you bent over with your ass in the air that one night." Her quick intake of breath confirmed it. "And you have no idea how much I've wanted you since then. But I'm not going to give in. You're going to lose Maka." And with that, he let his tongue lap lazily at the shell of her ear, tracing it as he felt her shuddering gasp beneath him.

"So you noticed after all… I knew you stopped wearing shirts on purpose," Maka replied, pulling away from Soul's hazy hypnosis. She turned her body to face him more fully, hand rotating on his thigh with her movement but she still didn't pull away. "But I'm not going to give in either. This was my idea after all," she spoke, her green eyes full of that confident aura Soul was used to Maka giving off. It was no surprise she'd be determined about this as well. So when she placed her other hand on his opposite thigh, and leaned in close enough so that their noses brushed, and if Soul _really_ wanted to, he could have leaned in to seal the gap – and oh, _how he wanted to_.

But all Soul did was continue to smirk; somehow, throughout all this, he managed to keep his poker face on. And he knew these next words would be the finale to their game, and whether he was the winner or not, their constant teasing was going to drive him to the brink of insanity if this kept on past today. "It might have been, but I'm going to win Maka. I know how much you want for me to touch you, to caress your body," Soul said, feeling the grip on his thighs tighten. It was working; he just needed to push a little further. "But right now, to tell the truth, I don't even care about all that. All I want is to just bend you over this table in front of us, so I can see that sweet ass of yours, and just fuck you senseless until you -!"

He didn't get to say anything else, as Maka crushed her lips over his own, and Soul would have had a mini-mind celebration if he didn't want to kiss her with as much passion as she was kissing him. Her hands moved up his thighs sensually, her grip on them tight, before cupping his cheeks, and then moving again to wrap around his neck. Soul's arms, meanwhile, went to wrap around her waist, pulling her on top of him, their bodies instantly grinding together, while the other grabbed her pig tail, tugging on it harshly as he urged her to open up her mouth to him. Maka gasped with the pleasurable pain, before Soul's tongue invaded her mouth, tangling with her own. She felt clumsy and thick, but Soul was gently guiding her. "Aah, Soul!" Maka gasped out when they parted for air, Soul letting out a guttural moan at the mention of his name.

"Say that again Maka…" he growled against her skin, his lips moving down the curve of her neck, planting hot kisses in his wake.

"S-Soul!" Maka cried out again, gasping even harder when she felt Soul bite down on her neck, feeling as if her veins were exploding with passion. Her hands were a death-grip in his hair, tugging harder in the snow white hair the longer he held down the grip on her neck. She could have sworn he broke the skin but at the moment, it didn't matter to her. Adrenaline was pumping through her, and his painful bites only felt like immense pleasure. "Soul, please!" She tugged at his hair harder, pulling him away from her neck at last, looking into his eyes. He was panting harshly, his blood red eyes showing just how much lust he was feeling for her.

As if the bulge in his pants wasn't enough of a give-away as is.

"Maka, I wanna fuck you so bad right now," Soul panted to her, and the rawness of his emotion shivered down to her core. Pulling him into another heated kiss, she didn't mind when he pushed her backwards, gently laying her down onto the coffee table they had seated in front of the couch. Or when his fingers moved to start unbuttoning her shirt. Or when he pulled away just enough in order to take her shirt and bra off. Her skirt came next, sliding it down as well as her sexy lacy underwear (_seriously, when the hell did she change from granny panties?_), and Maka laid naked beneath him, his hard-on straining against his pants as he looked down at her. Maka blushed under his intense gaze, letting her arms rest on her stomach only for a moment before reaching for his jeans, quickly unzipping them as she pulled both his pants and boxers down, the two of them now completely bare and naked towards one another.

And their souls quivered together, shaking from the excited and sheer nervousness they felt.

"Turn over," Soul all by nearly growled, gripping Maka at her waist, urging her body to lift up and flip over, Maka obeying only after a moment's hesitation.

"What about fore…foreplay?" Maka tripped over the word, blushing as she turned her head to look behind at him, propping herself up on her hands and knees on the coffee table. She blushed even more when he saw himself stand behind her, his erection for her clearly visible. Fingers brushed against her opening slightly, a shuddering breath easing out of Maka as they did so.

"There's no need for it. You're already so wet," Soul commented, pulling his fingers away before leaning forward slightly, his cock sliding against her as he did so. "And I don't think I'd be able to handle it, even if we did." Hands gripping her hips, he pulled back as he tried to steady himself at her entrance.

"Gen… Gently," Maka tried to command out, still looking back at him. Here she was, ready to submit to him and yet she was still trying to pull the shots. It made Soul chuckle.

"What do you take me for, an idiot? Of course," was all he said, before starting to ease himself in at a slowly agonizing pace. And Maka's moans of encouragement sure weren't helping him to stay moving slow. "This feel good?" Soul breathed out, Maka merely nodding her head as she mewled out another form of encouragement.

Her knuckles gripped the edge of the table until they turned white, feeling how Soul fully sheathed himself inside her. It didn't hurt like how she had read; she was too wet and ready to accept him for it too. "Sooooooul," she cried out when he started to pull back out, thrusting into her slowly, shallowly. He was panting heavily behind her, his grip on her hips probably going to leave bruises.

"Fuck, this ass of yours…" she heard him mumble out, feeling his hands move down in order to cup it, squeezing it as tightly as he had squeezed her hips, Maka rolling her head back in ecstasy. The scene was so erotic; Soul taking her from behind. He was hitting her in so many different places, all at once, and somehow was managing to fill her completely up. Maka always imagined her first time would be her laying down, Soul on top of her: the traditional way, but now that it was happening, she couldn't see it any other way. With the way Soul talked about how much he _wanted_ her… Maka didn't think traditional would have been able to voice how truly how much he wanted her like this way could. Her breasts swayed with the movement of his slow thrusts, and the urge was growing inside Maka at a quickening pace: she wanted to him to move faster.

As if hearing her mental pleas, Soul's thrusts became deeper, slapping into her ass at a quicker pace. Their souls jostled together, clinging to each other within their own desire. Soul could only stare down at Maka, this same scene rolling through his head countless times before, and now he was finally experiencing it. _I should have moved her to the kitchen_, he thought with a growl, slamming into harshly, hearing the cry of pleasure that emitted from Maka as he did so. After all, her leaning over to get something out of the oven was what started it all, wasn't it? That sweet ass of hers, with creamy curvy legs just staring at him… legs and ass that he was currently feeling up, his calloused hands roaming over her body without hesitation. One hand moved up, to pinch a swollen nipple with eager joy, the other moving back to his position on her hips. He could feel her body quivering underneath his, shuddering with each deep push inside her, her moans growing louder and more erratic. She was close, and now, so was he.

"Soul, I'm… I'm…!" Maka cried out, before it got to the point where her screams were silent, head bent down as her arms shook under her weight, before moving to lean onto her elbows. Soul followed her, bending over her body more, until his arms encircled hers, placed on either side of her head, gripping the edge of the table like it was his lifesaver. A few more thrusts, now deeper than they had ever been before with the new position and Maka came, her scream deafening and echoing in the empty living room.

"Fuck!" Soul cursed out, feeling her walls squeeze him and then he came himself, burrowing deep inside her as he bit down on her shoulder once more, feeling how her body milked his orgasm dry. The two stayed like that for a moment, the room sounding strangely quiet without their screams or moans to keep them company. The only thing that was heard was harsh panting from the bodies, sweat seeming to cover every inch, Maka's limbs aching in the position they've had to hold for so long. She felt herself collapsing, Soul pulling himself out of her as he let her lay fully down upon the table on her stomach, the glass and metal feeling cool and refreshing to her overly heated and sensitive body. It was only for a moment, however, before she felt herself being picked up, pulled backwards before being turned around and shoved against perhaps something not as cold but equally as comfortable.

Soul laid himself on the couch, Maka cradled against his chest now. She let out a sigh into the crook of his neck, nuzzling it slightly afterwards. "I'm not sure if this is what I was expecting from you when I started to tease you," Maka confessed, hearing Soul's throaty chuckle, it seeming to vibrate her entire body.

"I'm too assume that this was a good thing, then?" Soul asked, bending his head in order to stare at her, Maka only smiling back as her reply. "So, seeing as I won our little game, what exactly do I get?" Soul continued on, changing the subject as he watched Maka start to prop herself up on him, her breasts gently swaying, brushing ever-so slightly against his pecs.

Letting her chin rest in her hands, the two stared at each other; Maka watching as their souls happily cuddled one another, simulating what the two were actually doing at the moment. "Me," she replied simply, before leaning in to kiss him, sealing the deal.

_**If I have something planned out, it's never how exactly to end it, so I'm sorry for that crappy ending line. It's cheesy, but it's better than wherever else my mind was deciding to take me. Anyways, any critiques are appreciated, and since I'm planning on staying in this genre for a bit longer, it's best I try and get their personalities down as close as possible before I start work on a multi-chapter story (which yes, I already have ideas for).**_

_**Thanxs! :) :p ;)**_


End file.
